


All at Once, It Came Crashing

by bluelikecomets



Series: Comets [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Krypton, death anniversary, good boyfriend mon-el, remembering, sad kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelikecomets/pseuds/bluelikecomets
Summary: It's an important day in Kara's life, however it's not a good day.  She tries to get through it, but she gets some help.





	

It’s been a long day in Kara’s world. J’onn had been jumping down her throat since ten this morning, Snapper won’t give her her job back even though it’s not necessarily his authority to do so, Alex still isn’t talking to her, and Mon-el…Mon-el is being so sweet. He’s continuously trying to find out what’s going on with her without being pushy. He tries to sneak it into conversation but she’ll shoot him a look and he’ll drop it immediately. 

She was rounding a corner but stopped short when he heard him talking to Alex. “Is she okay? She’s been off all day, and I’ve been trying to get her to tell me what’s going on. I just wanna be there for her, Alex.” He sighs, sticking his hands in his pockets. Kara hates that she couldn’t tell him what today was, why it hurts so bad, but she just couldn’t. Before Kara could walk out there and tell him, she turns on her heel and goes to one of the rooms she hasn’t been in in the last few months.

“Hello, my sweet Kara.” The hologram of Kara’s mother smiles sweetly, but it doesn’t warm her insides like it used too. 

Kara bows her head, and swallows the tight lump in her throat. “I keep trying to remember what it was like, the memories I have of you and Dad. Pure, innocent, good hearted. But all I can remember now is how you and Dad lied to everybody, let everyone die, and then you sent me away. All I’ve wanted for years was to be with you, and when I found out what you guys did, it erased all of that. I wanted to believe that the leaders of our race were good.”

“We did what we had to do. To save our people.” 

Kara shakes her head. “And where are they now?! Our people, Mom, they’re all dead. With the exception of Cal-El and I. We are the only survivors of our home, our destroyed home! Cal-el doesn’t even remember Krypton, but I live with what you did every day of my life. And it kills me-” Her voice shakes but she regains her composure. “It kills me to know that you are not who I grew up thinking you are. And that makes today so much harder.” Her whole body is shaking from fury, from sadness, from the whole in heart that she knows she’ll never be able to fill.

“Kara?” Mon-el’s voice comes softly from behind her, startling her. The figure of her mother shuts off with the push of a button. She takes a deep breath, pressing her lips into a fine line before turning around and looking at him. Her lip trembles just at the sight of him watching her, grey eyes filled with worry and care. 

She sucks in a deep breath, walking down the steps and shaking her head, pretty much falling into his arms. “Oh, Kara,” He breathes, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I’m here, Kara. I’m here.” He whispers, stroking her hair tenderly. “What’s going on?” He questions, not to push her, but to try and help her. 

“They’re all dead, Mon-el. My home, my family.” She looks up at him, not even bothering to wipe the tears that were falling. “And it’s not even a true memory. My parents, I wanted to believe they were good people. That they were innocent. But they weren’t. My planet was dying and my mother didn’t choose to do anything to stop it. My father created Medusa which almost killed you.”

“Hey, hey, hey. Kara, I’m right here.” He whispers, wiping her tears. He sits down on the top step of the floor, taking her hand and sitting her on his lap. “Your parents were good people.” She laughs almost dryly. 

“You can’t know that. You never met them.” 

He smiles softly and shakes his head. “No, you’re right I didn’t ever meet them. But I did meet you, and I know you. And you are so, so good. Your heart and your soul and your mind, Kara, they are all so good. You’re inherently good. And your parents are a part of that. Your parents are a part of you. If you’re as good as you are, and I know how good you are, your parents gave that to you.” 

“But everything they did, Mon-el. I can’t forget about that.”

He shakes his head again. “No one is asking you too. You need to hold onto those good memories you have of your family, but you also need to remember what they did so you know not to make the same mistakes they did. So you can be different than they were. I’ve been where you are, Kara. My parents were the King and Queen of Daxam. I was the Prince. And we all made mistakes, and I wish I could say that it’s because we’re human but we’re not. Except that doesn’t stop us from making mistakes. I’ve made my fair share on Daxam and since arriving here. But the things that I’ve done, I did them because I was scared and wanted to survive. I did everything I could to survive when I got here. I trusted you.” 

She huffs out. “What does that have to do with my parents?” She asks, aggravation evident in her voice, except it wasn’t directed towards him, it was directed towards the entire situation. 

“Kara, they did what they did because they were scared and wanted to survive. Ultimately, they didn’t. Which, yes sucks, but it’s made you who you are. More than that, they sent you here so you could survive. They were scared for you. It’s not that they didn’t want you; it’s not that they didn’t want you to be with them. They sent you away so you can live and thrive, so you could help people the way you do.” 

She sighs, her fingers messing with the ends of his hair. “When did you become so wise, Mon-el of Daxam?” She rests her forehead against his and smiles softly.

He chuckles. “When I decided to trust you.” 

“Oh that was good.” She jokes, and she’s shocked that she’s able to do so right now. “Mon-el?” She starts, eyes closed.

But she can feel his grey eyes on her. “Hmm?” He hums, the vibration calming her down.

“Will you take me home?” He nods, standing up and taking her hands, pulling her up to her feet, moving some of her blond hair out of her face. “And Kara, as for Alex. She’s scared for her father but that doesn’t mean she hates you. She hasn’t talked to you today because she knows that you needed today. She’s ready to talk when you are, because she needs you. Just like the rest of the world does. Just like I do.” 

She smiles at her boyfriend, kissing him softly on the mouth. “I’m the luckiest girl on Earth to have someone like you. And I know that when it’s the anniversary of your planet’s destruction, I’ll be here for you, just like you are for me right now.”

He nods. “I know you will be. That’s what makes you so good, Kara. That’s why I love you.” The sentence makes her heart stop, and his grey eyes grow wide. “I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have said that. It wasn’t the right time, not today.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
